No Force Will Keep Me From You
by 2018's Purwhite Adventurer
Summary: Seeing his fate, Jabba changes history by kidnapping one of Luke & Leia's ancestors, it's up to the Chosen One's hero to save her from a life of slavery with humiliation and embarrassment implied, or if the stakes get higher; from death. M for a reason. Troy/Emma COMPLETE!
1. Preparing To Change History

Author's Note: I've been back and forth and back and forth trying to pick the perfect candidate for this crossover fic but after due consid-(eration) I went with this for my next "Rescue-Her-Before-It's-Too-Late Fic." And before you bash on how this does not work just let me tell you that this is a fic where you can make anything possible anyways if you like it please give a review and if of course you have any questions, please feel free to PM me for this fic. Anyways once again I would need to remind you about this fic. It is of course M rated for sexual themes, not intended for children. If stories like this are not for you, then I advise you to please look for another story.

You've been warned.

Disclaimer: Star Wars? Power Rangers? Rare chance of that in a crossover but when it's all said and done, I do not own both of them.

No Force Will Keep Me Away

Chapter 1

The Chosen Ancestor

In the world of Tatooine a large slug-like creature by the name of Jabba was living the life of a crime lord. He had everything, the guards, his servants, and much to his delight his slaves and he has also gotten back a man who couldn't pay him fast enough by the name of Han Solo. However, Han was inside a silicon colored trap as he was frozen in place. With everything he got he felt like he haven't got a care in this world. But soon all of a sudden a mysterious Oracle showed up in the middle of Jabba's Court.

"Who dares appear before me un-revealing like?!"

"One who warns you the stop this madness of slavery!" The oracle said. "If you don't stop, you will soon meet your fate!" Soon after the oracle showed Jabba and his court the future it showed the future of Jabba being choked by a woman as the battle was going on with people who were coming to save her. Jabba and his personal Right Hand Man/Bounty Hunter, Boba Fett know the woman as the Princess Leia Organa, the sister of the Jedi, Luke Skywalker, and supposedly the girlfriend of the frozen carbonated man known as Han Solo.

"In about 3 hours, they will be here to claim what they are coming for which is their friends. And your fate will end as you know it! This is your warning."

Soon after the Oracle disappeared. Jabba's image of him being choked by the chain of his future slave etched his retinas so badly he had made a plan soon enough that's fool proof. Minutes later he had consorted with Boba.

"Boba If what the Oracle said is true then they will be here however..."

"What is it?"

"If I could kidnap an ancestor of Leia's and have her brought here and kill her..."

"You could change history and Leia and Luke will cease to exist not to mention, the Dark Lord."

"Perfect! And with that it's time to find out who the lucky ancestor!"

Jabba did scrolling back in time of the ancestors of Leia upon scrolling at a screen he found a woman who was of course, human. She had brown hair, like Leia. There was also a man with her who was of course his fiancé they were having a good time.

"Ahh! Now there's a perfect candidate."

The more that Jabba stared at the woman the more he felt that he couldn't go through to kill her but if she was brought here without knowledge of the force then it would be perfect as she would be just any normal human being without any powers. With the candidate chosen, he was ready.

"Boba, you are to bring this woman to me, alive and unspoiled, you can have your way with whoever tries to stop you. All that matters is you bring her here."

"You got it, Master."

"Now go!"

"Yes."

"And make it quick!"

Boba Fett left packing his needed weapons and things to get the job done, as soon as he got to his ship the Slave 1 he triggered the time wormhole to jump to the time of the chosen ancestor.

Author's Note: although I know that Jabba talks in gibberish or "Hutt" I decided to make his language English so that they all could understand him. Anyway the kidnapping as well as the first encounter will come up in a future chapter so stick around.


	2. Emma's Abduction

Author's Note: After a long while here it is the next chapter of my this story. Yet for some humorous thought I wanted to add a reference to comparing Boba Fett to Sledge and that Tyler and Shelby would see the ship fly off, but I needed to keep this close to the Action/Romance and... you get the gist. Anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter.

Chapter 2

Emma's Abduction

3 months later after the Valentine's Day Party, Troy and Emma were close to getting married and graduation was almost around the corner. They all were about to graduate college. Since they were graduating they had to clear their things so all of them were able to stay at a hotel. While Jake, Gia, Noah, and Grace were out somewhere off Angel Grove for a few days, Troy and Emma stayed behind to have some night planned in the city. While they were in their room they were sharing a moment.

"Can you believe it?" Emma asked. "We're almost about to graduate."

"And soon after we'll be getting married." Troy replied. "Though making it a double wedding was a surprise."

"Yeah, but you know Jake and Gia."

"Of course, but what matters is me and you. And after we're married I want to have all of you."

"And you will baby."

Troy and Emma kissed each other passionately.

"I wish I could have you now."

"What is wrong with now?"

"We're about to go out."

"Oh, well... there's nothing wrong with a quickie."

And with those words, Troy put Emma on the bed with him on top and after he pulled his pants and her shorts down while he placed on one of his condoms, he pumped away inside her. Going fast and deep, was looking for an equal opportunity to have them have their orgasms together. And as they were they held each other close.

"Emma! I'm coming!"

"Oh, Troy me too! Troy!"

They both had their orgasms and after riding it out they shared another deep kiss. They got up as Troy was getting his clothes back on. Emma had went to the bathroom to put on her pink dress with matching heels. When she came out she was a sight to see for Troy as he really wanted to take her again.

"Wow, Emma. You never cease to be beautiful."

"Nothing but the best for my future husband."

"Shall we get going?"

"Yes, dear."

And the two went on their date going to certain places and meeting all of their friends. Meanwhile in the mountains of Angel Grove the wormhole opened and the Slave 1 came out. Only little who would look up to the sky would see it. Once the ship landed, Boba Fett came out. He had everything set including his newly created memory scrambler machine in the ship and he soon travelled on his jet pack on his search to find his target.

It was soon sunset, and the Valentine couple just got back from their final date as friends for after graduation they will be married. As Troy and Emma got to the hotel at the lobby. They shared a kiss before Emma headed upstairs Troy was getting to food for their dinner. As Emma got to their room heading to the bathroom outside of the window out of Emma's view Boba was flying on his window and got a good glimpse of Emma's face before she went to the bathroom out of his view. Boba looked at the picture and knew that she was the one. He flew to the top of the building going down from a door. Troy soon got up with the food and opened the door.

"Emma."

"Yes babe?"

"I'm here with the food."

"Oh, good, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Suddenly Troy gets a call from the front desk, about a problem.

"I'll be right back dear, I got to straighten things up with the front desk."

"All right, I'll be ready when you come back up."

"All right."

Troy left to go to the front desk, meanwhile Boba was at the same floor and was able to catch the door from closing and he quietly went in. Instead of being straightforward to look for the bathroom, He decided to do a bit of snooping as he needed to be sure about any surprises because if his target which would be Emma was a distant ancestor of the Skywalkers, he would look for something that she would use for battle. Upon searching he came across a drawer and to his luck saw two cell phones that didn't seem like they were really cellphones. As he looked at them Emma soon spoke up.

"Okay... Now all I have to do is wait."

Soon Emma was face to face with Boba letting out a surprise shriek. And she saw in his hands her morpher.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Boba Fett. A Mandalorian Bounty Hunter."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to collect an ancestor of the Skywalker family and you are certainly a match of who I need to bring back."

"There's got to be a mistake, I'm not a Skywalker."

"You're not, but of course down the line you'll marry and then your children'll marry and then your children's children'll marry and so on, until one of them marries a Skywalker. My employer, Jabba Desiligic Tiure wants you, as a Skywalker was his end in a future but to bring you, a normal human with no power of force, his fate would be saved.

"And what makes you think I would even come with you?"

"Like you will come with me willingly. Like I said before I'm here to collect you."

"Over my dead body."

"Now your body is something I could collect as well, but then there would be a problem."

"And what would that problem be?"

Jabba threw the morpher aside and prepared his arm darts.

"The problem would be that I need to bring you to my employer alive, you're no good to me dead."

Boba's arm darts was able to wrap up Emma. She fell back from being unbalanced. Boba had picked up Emma. And was leaving the building from where he came.

Meanwhile at the front desk the manager thought there was a problem but they were able to fix it.

"I'm sorry sir I thought there was a problem with the payment you and your friends made but there was a little problem in the system." The manager said.

"Okay."

"So your good or the next three weeks."

Soon after, one of the bellmen came and he was in a panic.

"Sir, there's been a kidnapping."

Soon after that there was commotion outside the hotel. Troy looked outside and saw that people was looking at a spaceship. When it landed it opened up and Boba was close to boarding. Troy was able to see who Boba was carrying and sure enough he was carrying his fiancée.

"Emma!"

Emma who was struggling saw Troy.

"Troy! Help me!"

"Hey you! Bucket head! Put my fiancé down, let her go."

"And I'm supposed to listen to a human without the power of force?"

"This is your last warning."

"Stay out of my way, or prepare to be disintegrated."

Troy somehow ended up drawing, his sword and began to charge at Boba. Boba retaliated by pulling out his blasters and fired at Troy, but Troy managed to dodge and block them and he soon was able to land a few blows on Boba. Boba put Emma down near the Slave 1 before he focused on Troy.

"You will not touch her again!" Troy warned.

"Foolish human! You will regret defying me."

Boba soon pulled out one of his bigger blasters and aimed at Troy who was dodging them however Boba had Troy on the run as his rapid blasters was on his tail. Troy tried throwing the sword at Boba but he quickly blast the sword away and surprisingly it came back to Troy. As Troy got in close again they were matching fist for fist until Boba had got the upper advantage and kicked him hard enough to get him on the ground. Emma who was still struggling saw this fight go down yet she was still helpless as she still lied there tied up.

"Troy! Please, get up!"

As soon as Troy got up Boba blasted away at Troy with his blaster and Troy got blown away.

"Troy, no!" Emma yelled as Troy was slowly struggling to get back up Boba went back to Emma, grabbed her and placed her on the ship and inside his memory scrambler machine.

"Soon you will forget who you were, and who are your friends. As of now you are now a slave of Jabba."

"Never! I will never forget my love of my friends."

"No? Then maybe this will."

As Troy was still trying his hardest to get up, Boba activated his rocket and it flew up targeting Troy. Somehow Troy's sword had a mind of his own as it flew up in the sky. However it was only able to deflect the missile towards a building. During the explosion, rubble was flying towards Troy and he only dodged a few before he was soon consumed by the rubble burying him. Emma in shock had saw her fiancé buried underneath it and was ready to cry. But even before she could she would have to focus hard on not losing any memories of Troy or her friends. Boba was able to activate the machine before taking off to head back to his own time it would be a while to get back but he figured at that time Emma will forget who she is and who her friends were.

Minutes went by and Boba finally got to Tatooine however upon landing he noticed something with the memory scrambler as it was going haywire, damage was severe but the memory scrambler worked partially as she could only remember being human and her fiancé Troy in which she was now crying about for Boba destroying. However the things she was forced to forget like her friends even the fact of them, Troy, and herself for that matter being a power ranger was gone. Although she could remember them if her memory became unscrambled but it would need the power from something. Though her love for Troy was able to keep her from unscrambling all of her memory. It wasn't enough to remember the important parts. She looked at Boba who opened the hatch to reveal a desert.

"I will never forgive you for what you have done, you monster!" Emma said crying.

"I don't need forgiveness. Besides, if you think I'm a monster, wait until you see my employer."

Boba pushed a button and he activated the ship's sleeping gas which put Emma to sleep.

Meanwhile in another time back on Earth there was a report going on where Jake, Gia, Noah, and Grace stayed when they were having much fun.

"This just in, we have breaking news. In Angel Grove a spaceship landed in the streets as an unknown being kidnapped a woman. A man who tried to rescue her was buried in rubble as he fought the being."

"This don't look good." Noah said. Gia meanwhile was trying to call Emma. But she couldn't get through.

"Is something wrong, Gia?" Jake asked.

"Emma's not answering."

"Guys look." Grace said as they saw on TV a sword that was too familiar to them as it was one of the Megaforce swords near the rubble.

"No..." Jake was saying in disbelief. Not wanting to think that Troy was buried in that rubble. But he had to see for himself. "We got to go."

"That can't be Troy." Gia said. "I mean..."

"Even is he is, he's still human." Noah said.

"Yeah."

"Guys, let's go!" Jake yelled as the four friends drove back to Angel Grove to find Troy and Emma. When they got back, they noticed that the rubble was gone and Troy was nowhere to be found.

"Great!" Jake said yelling.

"Now where can he be?" Gia asked. Soon they all appeared to the hotel and went to the room where Troy and Emma was staying at only to fix in their relief, Troy, but he was crying as he lost Emma.

"Troy are you're okay?" Noah asked.

"No." Troy replied.

"Troy, we saw the report of a being with a spaceship taking off with a woman after guy tried to save her. when we saw a sword near the rubble we thought... Well I thought that it couldn't be you destroyed under the rubble." Jake said.

"Troy, where's Emma?"

Troy only cried louder as her name was mentioned. Noah knew, Grace knew, Jake caught on soon, but now Gia was in disbelief as she was putting the pieces together, wishing that the being did take Emma. Gia soon wailed in sorrow as her best friend and fellow sister in arms was kidnapped and gone to who knows where. The five still sulked in sorrow wondering how will they get their happy friend of a ranger back.

Meanwhile back in Tatooine Emma was lying down in a room with beings just chattering about and laughing when she woke up she was wondering where was she completely. They all laughed at her as Emma didn't know why. But soon after when she saw a gigantic slug like creature behind her, she was in terror as she was trying to exit the room but a few of the beings caught her and brought her close to Jabba.

"Greetings, Ancestor of Skywalker, I am Jabba Desilijic Tiure, a Hutt. I'm also known to be Jabba the Hutt, but you will soon be calling me master."

"Call you, master? No thanks, I'll pass."

"Oh, but you have no choice. You will become my slave, maybe not an obedient slave... Yet, but you will become my personal slave, all for my enjoyment and my servants. Do not live in hope for you're prolonging the inevitable because I will crush your hopes and dreams."

Jabba stuck out his tongue to try and lick Emma's cheek but it barely missed her as she turned away. However the same couldn't be said for his saliva as it actually did and some of it nearly got on her feet.

Jabba then held onto her with both arms. Grossed out be the feeling of his body, she couldn't bear to look at him.

"So I see that Boba couldn't completely scramble your memory. Well it doesn't matter. Because as my slave you will obey me, so forget who you were on your planet, you will do everything for my pleasure."

"As if I will obey your commands."

"Oh you will but if your going to be my slave, first you will need to dress like one."

Suddenly Emma looked at Jabba slightly in fear.

"I think I struck a few nerves in the fear factor. You heard right. As much as your clothing is close to feeling your actual body You will wear something... Less restricting."

"You wouldn't. Not in front of them!"

Soon everybody laughed at and mocked her.

"Well you can pretty much say my dear the every one of them is what you would say... I think it is in terms of the word: perverts. As my servants they do not care. They seen my slaves almost naked from time to time, and a human girl should be no different. So with that being said: you know what I can and will do."

Jabba leaned closer to Emma to whisper something to her.

"Time to undress... My slave."

It was without a doubt how much fear Emma gave out even thought she didn't want to fear him. Whoever said that the eyes were windows to the soul, Jabba put that in a mental sense as her soul was his, because he could see the whites of her eyes as they only widened for him. This was only the beginning of Emma's nightmare.

Author's Note: well guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. Got to brainstorm about how the rest will turn out starting with how Troy will get to Tatooine. But there will be more conflicts, fights, and so on. So be on the lookout.


	3. Troy's Nightmare & Han's Escape

Author's Note: Hopefully I can finish a chap for two stories. Somehow for this occasion I call this month the Month on Pink as I make two in which the females wore and even/or like the color. This chapter in particular is an Idea I had based on a music video I recently saw. And on another note I saw a guy with a Chewbacca shirt on. So I was like perfect, I got my next chap because I was brainstorming on how this next chap was going to go hopefully, it will be good. The choice song for Emma's dance, however it's not the song from the music video I recently seen for the idea I had for this chap, is mentioned in the disclaimer. Anyway just enjoy this chap. Plus there's a cameo alert.

Disclaimer: You already know. If not please read the first chapter. And on another note I do not own "The Heart Wants What It Wants" by Selena Gomez

Chapter 3

Troy's Nightmare/The Escape

Somewhere in space In a spaceship known as the Millennium Falcon a brown monster by the name of Chewbacca was shocked as he was all alone in that ship. Panicking, because he don't know how to fly the ship, he was in a crash course for Tatooine and only had an hour max before the plane crashes.

Meanwhile in Tatooine inside Jabba's Palace everyone stood in awe yet was mocking as they looked at Emma as Jabba's new slave, who was sitting near him on his throne wearing a slave costume fitting for Jabba. While she also wore a collar which was tied to a chain. And by the way that Jabba was holding it, it looked like he was never going to let go. He was really enjoying

"Already it your first day as my slave and I'm having much fun with you." Jabba said. Emma could only look at him with disgust.

"You're sick." Emma replied.

"No, I'm not sick, I'm fine."

"You're sick inside your mind. What kind of being treats women like this?"

"The kind that doesn't care."

Jabba yanked the chain to pull Emma back to his doughy stomach. When Emma felt it, it sent shivers down her entire body. And all the people in the court laughed and laughed. Soon after that the Oracle reappeared again.

"I see that you haven't heeded my warning."

"What warning would that be?"

"That if you stop with this slavery bit you will meet certain doom."

"Yes but there's only one question: Where are they?"

"They will be here in less than an hour."

Soon after Boba came to them to report.

"Well?" Jabba asked.

"You've changed history. Luke, Leia, and Vader are wiped off the fabric of time." Boba said.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Oracle asked.

"What you see before you is a human girl with no powers clearly she's an ancestor of the Skywalkers. And by bringing her here, it would seem as if they didn't exist. And what is even better is that her former fiancé is dead! So nobody will be coming to save her!"

"You are the to stop this right now!"

"You know, you are in my palace asking me what to do? You have no right to! Guards."

Before the guards could even touch the Oracle it looked at Emma who had a sad look on her face before disappearing. After a while, when it all calmed down, Jabba who was still happy was ready for entertainment. And at the moment Jabba was now having a bracelet put on by Boba and soon Boba activated something this triggered something on Emma's collar as she start to feel weird.

"What is happening to me?" Emma asked.

"As my personal slave, I have linked your lifeline to mine. You now truly belong to me. You'll feel mostly what I will feel and if for any reason I die, you should know the rest.

"I die too?"

"You are smart."

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh but I have. Now it time for some entertainment!"

The court cheered as they was waiting to see what was going to happen. As they were cheering, Emma at that point was thinking about Troy and Jabba whose lifeline was linked to her was clearly able to see what Emma was thinking about as that bracelet also had telekinetic abilities. To play into this he begins to make an illusion to make Troy appear but signal for three members of the court. One to act like Troy while the other two holds him.

"Oh, ancestor of Skywalker, look who's here."

"Emma!" Troy said. But Emma doesn't know that she is hallucinating her hopes were high for even seeing how Troy would save her.

"Troy!"

"Ahh, your fiancé." They brought Troy forward. "For my pleasure and theirs you will dance for us, mostly for me."

"If I don't?"

"You don't want to go there." Jabba said then he pressed a button. To open up a trapdoor. "Refuse, and I'll feed him to my Rancor!"

"No!"

"But then again... I should do it now."

"No! Don't!"

"Why should I? If I can recall you said you would not obey my commands. Push him in."

"No, Troy!" Emma yelled as they were ready to push him in. "Okay! If I dance, will you let him go?"

"I think the question should be, if you dance for me should I spare his life. Because he is now my prisoner and I intend to break him if I can't break you."

"Okay! Okay!"

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, I'll dance for you... Master."

If Jabba was not giddy then, he was giddy now as she finally called him master. Was this the beginning of Emma's breakdown? The tears on her face could mean so.

"Fine. But to spare his life you better dance good and you better dance like you would for your fiancé otherwise: he's gone for good."

"Yes... Master."

Meanwhile Back a few years on Earth, Troy was twisting and turning over his loss of losing Emma but soon enough from out of nowhere he saw Emma as if she just appeared out of nowhere. Troy was relieved to see her and went to hug her. Emma returned the hug only to change it into kissing him. They were soon on the bed with Emma on top. Emma had kissed him fully as she soon had tears on her face, she pinned Troy's arms spreading them apart. As she did she then got up and Troy's arms couldn't move. He felt like he was pinned down and couldn't get up.

"Emma what is this?"

Emma was giving out sobs as she didn't want to pin him down.

"I'm sorry Troy, but I can't stay. I could only give you something to remember me by."

"No Emma, don't say that!"

"I don't want to, Troy. And believe me, my heart wants to be with you. But it is probably best if you forgot about me."

"I will never forget you Emma... You are my world."

"And you are mine as well."

"Emma."

And soon Emma began dancing slowly and erotically. In Emma's hallucination she danced as the court reacted with awe at how she danced and throughout it all, Troy was forced to watch. Meanwhile in real life in Tatooine, Emma was dancing erotically and this was turning Jabba on. As soon as he got wet so was Emma and she felt hot as well. She wanted to stop but in Emma's hallucination, if she did Troy would be gone not to mention that she would be scolded by her master. She could only shed tears as she saw him being forced to watch her dance for Jabba and not Troy. Somewhere in the court a cloaked figure with a mask decided to slip out of the court without anyone noticing. And had soon made his way to the carbonite figure of Han Solo and ended up releasing him. Nobody was around to see this. As they were all focused on Emma. When Han was release the first thing he saw was the cloaked figure.

"Who are you?" Han asked.

"Shh! It's me Lando." The cloaked figure said revealing himself to be Lando Calrissian. "There's no time to talk we got to get out of here."

"But where's..."

"I'll explain when we get out."

And the two had quietly escaped the palace. Minutes after a guard was securing the perimeter had found out that Han had escaped. And was preparing to go to Jabba. Back in the throne room Emma was still dancing, and the court laughed and mocked as the torture continued.

But meanwhile back on earth in Troy's nightmare, Emma was still dancing but was disappearing Troy was now crying because Emma was soon to be gone from his sight for good.

"Emma please... Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, baby." Emma was done with her dance and she was almost gone. "I love you."

"Emma!"

"Goodbye."

Emma's last tear turned into a star and it landed on Troy's body.

"Emma! Emma!"

Troy tried effortlessly to try to break free but to no avail he couldn't. It felt as he was going insane as he kept calling her name. But soon he woke up from his nightmare.

"Emma!"

Troy still realizes that Emma was still gone and was shedding tears as he hoped that Emma would come back to him wherever she was kidnapped from.

Meanwhile back in Tatooine in the throne room Emma was done dancing and she soon looked at Jabba.

"Are you pleased, Master?"

"I'm much pleased. Take the prisoner away."

The three volunteers had put on a show as Emma's hallucination was still going.

"Emma! I love you! Don't give up!"

"I'm sorry... Troy."

Suddenly Jabba yanked the chain pulling Emma back to him as he soon put her in Jabba's Embrace. As he looked at her he eyes were filled with tears as Jabba was turned on. Even when his body became slimy Emma only went limp as she didn't resist trying to break out, even though on the inside she was freaking out being covered in the Hutt's slime.

"What's the matter slave? I thought you'd be happy that I kept your fiancé alive. Not that you will ever have a future with him."

"You are so wrong for making me dance in front of him like this." Emma said crying. "And even more wrong forcing him to watch me dance for you in front of him like this!"

"I do what I want to be pleased the way that I want to be. You have no say in the matter."

Emma looked away from him as her tears became visible for Jabba to see.

"Ahh, your tears. How I would love to lick them. But from what I heard about them they taste disgusting. You have been obedient today, slave but remember your place and get used to it because you are mine for the rest of your life."

Soon after the guard came around.

"Master Jabba."

"What is it?"

"Han has escaped."

"What?!"

"Someone released him."

It was like someone was on the inside all along waiting for a moment to happen.

"Search this whole castle! And search outside! I want Han alive in any way possible. I don't care if he's alive in pieces, I want him!"

The guards and a few of the court had searched for Han. Jabba had let go of Emma as she lied down near Jabba's body, sobbing with Jabba's pet Solacious playing with her hair.

"Leave me alone!"

"Solacious! Leave her to her sorrow." Jabba ordered and the creature backed away.

Meanwhile outside like a very good distance from Jabba's palace. Han and Lando was running as Lando explained what has happened.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Han asked.

"Jabba has changed history by bringing the ancestor of the Skywalkers here while she's here, Luke, Leia, even the Dark Lord cease to exist. If that woman dies. They are gone forever."

"Somehow we got to get her back."

Minutes after they saw the Millennium Falcon crashing down and was able to get to the crash site it landed without much damage but was still able to take off. Chewbacca got off and approached the two explaining that Luke and Leia disappeared into this air right before his eyes. At first Han didn't want to believe that his girlfriend was erased from the fabric of time, but hearing what Lando has said and Chewbacca for that matter he has to believe that she is gone. Just then the Oracle appeared before them.

"It's you." Lando said.

"Yes." The Oracle said replying. "And yet there's still hope for Luke and Leia to return."

"How?" Han asked.

"All you need to to is free her from Jabba."

"But wait a minute, the bracelet that Jabba wears." Lando said. "It connects that woman's lifeline to his. If he dies, she dies."

"And it wouldn't affect him if she were to die before him as he could choose to link and unlink his lifeline to hers at anytime."

"But without Luke and Leia how are we going to free her?"

"You will need the help of her chosen lover."

"Her fiancé, in which he calls Troy." Lando said.

"Does this Troy have a last name?"

"Troy Burrows. And yes he is still alive. You need to travel to Earth back in time and find him."

"But how can we?"

"Take Boba's spaceship hopefully Troy would come to recognize it and confront the one who stole her from him."

"Okay." Han said. "If it's to save Leia and Luke then let's go. Lando I will need you to take Chewbacca and the Millennium Falcon once I got the ship and wait for me to return by then we can go full force."

"You got it."

The three was able to head to Boba's ship where surprisingly Boba was not there to confront them

"Well, here goes." Han said.

"I'll see you when you get back." Lando said with Chewbacca groaning in response.

Han was able to activate the ship and had put in the coordinations and time to head to Earth.

Meanwhile back in earth Troy was at the mall looking at the places where Emma loved to shop. He soon ran into a guy with a computer by a person named Ethan James he was sitting next to his new wife Angela James as they were looking at the headline about a ship returning to Earth the same ship that the being controlled that took a lady.

"Can you believe it?" Angela asked.

"I know. This appeared again and someone who controls the ship already kidnapped a woman." Ethan replied. "What more could they want?"

"Excuse me." Troy said. And Ethan turned around to see who it was with it being Troy.

"Hey, Troy what's going on?"

"Not good a being that was on that ship kidnapped my fiancée and I need to get her back."

"Well if it can help I can bring you to the ship."

"Sure thing thanks. My new sky ship still needs to be built seeing as how Mavro destroyed most of our Zords."

"Okay let's go."

"Ethan where are you going?" Angela asked.

"Ranger duty however I'll drop him off then come back."

"Okay but be careful."

"I will."

"We good to go?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Ethan said and they had left out to a secluded place.

"Ethan you morph. I can't let the being know yet about my identity."

"All right then." Ethan's blue Dino Gem turned into his Dino Morpher. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" And soon after Ethan turned into the Dino Thunder Blue Ranger. And with his hovercraft cycle they flew to the ship. Troy was dropped there and Ethan left to go back. Troy had his dragon sword drawn.

"All right you! Come out of there and fight me! And while you're at it, you can bring back Emma! This is my final warning to you!"

Soon after the door opened and Han came out to greet him.

"Hey now... I come in peace. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Han Solo and I'm looking for a man named Troy Burrows."

"Well that depends on which Troy Burrows you're looking for because I got a score to settle with the man who kidnapped my fiancée. Unless you're the one..."

"No, no. I don't work for him, nor am I his friend or acquaintance. But is this woman by any chance goes by the name of Emma? She's Caucasian had brown hair..."

"This is her." Troy said as he showed him a picture of her.

"This is exactly how the Oracle described her."

"Wait, the Oracle?"

"The Oracle is someone within out time that knows all. But right now I really need your help."

"Help with what?"

"To save history. With your fiancée being kidnapped, two friends of mine were wiped off the fabric of time. And if she dies, they are gone for good. One was a woman that I love so much."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes. But we must act now. Come with me, and I'll tell you everything."

At that point Troy was hesitant but if Han was telling the truth then he needed to find out for sure for himself. Without another question he got inside the Slave 1 and they both left to go back to Tatooine where they can hopefully save their future from a hideous fate.

Author's Note: Well guys I hope you like it just need to find out how can I break the you know what but coming next chap is the long awaited fight between... you know.


	4. The Long Awaited Rematch

Author's Note: Well guys sorry to keep you waiting I had writer's block. Anyways I thought about a scene between Jabba and Emma for it was like a thirst humiliation thing but somehow I didn't go through with it so... Yeah I went with another. But anyway here is the next chapter of this fic. So Enjoy.

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chapter 4

Troy's Revenge

Back on Earth, the other Rangers, Noah, Jake, and Gia was wondering where Troy went as they already saw in the news that Troy had left in the same ship that Boba took Emma. It sickened Jake and Noah probably a bit more than Gia to know that Troy was gone but when it came down to Emma, Gia's lament couldn't be rivaled. They wondered how would they be able to go where Troy and Emma went.

"First Emma, now Troy." Noah said.

"Just what is going on here?" Jake replied.

"I sure hope they are still okay especially Emma." Gia added.

"Well one thing is for most definite sure if I so much as see that ship one more time I will destroy it! That thing has been nothing but a omen to us."

Suddenly Orion had shown up he had recently came back from his home planet to check up on his fellow Rangers.

"Hey guys." Orion asked.

"Hey Orion." Jake, Gia, and Noah said.

"What is going on here? Where's Troy and Emma?"

"Gone." Noah said. "Where? We don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Almost 2 days ago, a spaceship had just appeared out of nowhere with some being kidnapping Emma." Gia said softly.

"Then some time after the ship returned and it ended up taking Troy too." Jake added."

"Well maybe we can check up on Gosei see if he knows something he can find out." Orion said.

"Well it's worth a shot to know." Jake said.

"I don't see why not, what other choice so we have?" Noah added. And the 4 had made their way to the command center trying to see what they can find.

Meanwhile still time traveling back to Tatooine, Troy and Han were still heading to Han's time as Han was explaining what was going on.

"So what is going on in your time?" Troy asked.

"Well around my time I was stuck in a carbonite prison, my friends were coming to rescue me, Luke, Leia and Chewbacca, he's a wookiee. But somehow instead it was my other friend Lando Calrissian, who had freed me. When he told me what had happened we escaped." Han replied.

"Escaped from where?"

"Jabba Desilijic Tiure's palace. Jabba's this intergalactic gangster who companies himself with his subjects, henchman and slaves. And he's a Hutt though in your time he would look like a slug to you. However he's a giant slug.

"Okay but what does this have to do with Emma?"

"Well, as my friend Lando has described, he saw the oracle made a warning to Jabba about stopping his slavery or he would meet his end. Desperate to change that he decided to kidnap an ancestor a Skywalker and had sent Boba Fett to do it."

"So... Emma's a distant ancestor of the Skywalkers?"

"Yes. Because if she wasn't my friends would still exist in my timeline now that your fiancée is there it has wiped them out, now a I don't want to say that it's also a blessing that she's there because not only Luke and Leia, are gone from my timeline, but an main enemy of ours is gone as well."

"Who?"

"He's known as Darth Vader. And he must happen to be the father of Luke if he had also disappeared as well."

"So..."

"Don't worry Troy, he's Luke's to deal with but as for now we have to free Emma."

"Free her? From what?"

"This is going to anger you. But see if you can hold your anger once we return to my time."

"Why?"

"As I said before, Jabba surrounds himself with his subjects, and slaves, sometimes he would call on his slaves to dance for his amusement and his subjects as well. As of right now Jabba had enslaved Emma and became her main slave and by main I mean her favorite slave."

"I swear, when I see those two..."

"I know. And trust me we will get them. But there's now also a major complication we have to deal with."

"What is it?"

"Jabba keeps Emma close to her like some humanoid slave pet, he keeps her close with a collar and chain, but there's more. The bracelet he wears, links his lifeline to hers by that collar she wears so if he were to die by any means necessary..."

"She would die too."

"And he can choose to unlink himself from the link should Emma die first."

"So the main logic is to destroy to collar or the bracelet."

"Mainly. But somehow I fear that it goes deeper than that."

"Like what?

"Simply destroying it wouldn't help for the collar could still be active."

"So now what?"

"Let's just get to my time and we'll figure out something then."

"All right."

So with that they continued on to their destination.

Meanwhile in Tatooine, it was nighttime and everyone was asleep Even Jabba himself was asleep. However Emma was lying down, still awake looking at the night sky from one of the windows, hoping that something could happen soon or someone would come save her. He love for Troy was still true, but her will of hope was slipping little by little as she had to feel Jabba's tail slowly running around her body as he slept. Emma wanted nothing more than to remove it from her body but she knew that if she did soon enough Jabba would wake up and punish her by a punishment of his choice then the crowd would wake up and get another laugh at her punishment. But as it rested near her face blocking part of her view of the sky. She began to shed tears. These days was the worst for Emma as she could only despair from the mind trickery and the humiliation she had to endure, still if she knew she was a Ranger she would still have the will to never surrender, to not give up or in. But thanks to Boba's memory machine she could only remember Troy and nobody else especially the important aspects of her life. She could only hope that it could all end even if her own life was to end as well.

Somewhere in the desert of Tatooine, the Slave 1 landed and the sun had just came up Troy and Han had got out, but not before Troy ended up destroying many of the thing inside the Slave 1.

"So this is Tatooine." Troy said. "It's a desert. How will we be able to find the palace?"

"Luckily I partially know. Once we find the Sarlacc pit, we're in a sense; home free to finding the palace because we're somewhat halfway there. But to tell you if Luke was still existing he would disable Emma's collar no problem and this whole thing will be easier.

"How?"

"Well in this timeline people can use an incredible power called the force which could be used for many things. One ability is to ionize any and all machinery to disable, stun, or destroy."

"Oh, okay."

As they were speaking the Millennium Falcon was returning a distance away from where they landed and they went there. When they got there they saw Lando and Chewbacca and had welcomed back their friend.

"Lando, Chewie. This is Troy Burrows, Troy this is Lando Calrissian and my friendly furry partner Wookiee Chewbacca." Han said.

"Nice to meet you." Troy said.

"Same here." Lando said. "Han I just noticed something, the Falcon could travel back in time why couldn't you use her?"

"Yeah, I could have reacted differently if you didn't come in a ship that someone used to take my fiancée."

"Well there's reasons, 1. Only Boba ship had the coordinates to the exact time on Earth yeah I could have studied them and went back to the ship which leads me to my next reason, I didn't want Boba following us because if he did he would have brought company in your time Troy to destroy all of us."

"Well I guess that would make sense." Troy said agreeing.

"Lando I need you to put these coordinates in." Han said.

"Okay." Lando quickly put the coordinates in and came out. "So what's our next move?"

"We save Troy's fiancée of course. So let's get going."

Han, Troy, Lando, and Chewbacca, had trekked the desert in search for the Sarlacc pit for once there they would be halfway to Jabba's palace. Once they finally got there they looked over and Troy felt a bit disturbed.

"Okay now this is a bit freaky." Troy said. "This is the Sarlacc pit?"

"Yes." Han replied. "And that would be the Sarlacc. Now since we're here, let me just find out where go from here. For we have to circle around."

"Han it should be easy. I parked the Falcon on the exact opposite direction of Jabba's palace facing it so." Lando replied.

"Which means we have to travel halfway around this pit and then it'll be a straight shot. Chewie stay at this spot once we're at the complete opposite of you return to us."

Han, Troy and Lando had walked around the pit. When they were exactly opposite of Chewbacca, he soon followed and caught up to them. Then suddenly a few energy blasts was shot towards them as it sent Lando over the pit barely and soon the tentacles of the Sarlacc had grabbed and began dragging Lando down opening its mouth to swallow him. Han and Chewbacca rushed to save Lando, as Troy looked around he saw Boba again ready to fire at Troy.

"So the force-less human survived."

"That's right and you will pay for hurting Emma!"

"I didn't exactly hurt her, I scrambled her memory."

"And yet still in a way you hurt her. And by the time that I'm done with you, you will regret the day you ever time traveled to my time to kidnap my fiancée!"

"Empty threats, from a person who has no power of force. Maybe after I disintegrate you, I'll pass your ashes to your fiancée."

Troy then pulled out his Gosei Morpher and his card.

"Well then to correct you, I do have a force of power, because I am a force! Megaforce!" Troy placed the card in his Morpher. "In your time it's been a while, but it is time once again to remind the galaxy about a certain group of fighters known as... Power Rangers. It's Morphin time."

Once Troy closed the Morpher with the card inside it the Morpher had began glowing red. The light had them flashed brightly so that Most on Tatooine had seen it especially Jabba and the others in the palace. Still Han and Chewbacca was saving Lando from the Sarlacc they all saw the red light but was too occupied to save Lando for he was almost halfway to the Sarlacc.

When the light subsided Troy did indeed turn into the Red Megaforce Ranger and stood there staring at Boba. If Boba had a face he would be angry at Han stealing his ship, and at Troy for trying to correct him.

"Prepare to be disintegrated... Human."

"Prepare for your destruction... Monster."

The two then got at it going blow for blow like they needed this victory. Once they were distant Boba pulled out his blasters and shot at Troy for the hopes of connecting with him. Troy blocked Boba's blaster shots with his sword and tried countering back with his sword beam slashes. This kept going on for a while as they continued while now they were doing a circle showdown. It was until then that Boba got tired of it and used his jet pack to fly a distance high up. Soon after he put in his input to fire his rocket at Troy and continued to fire his blasters at Troy to pin him down and it was working. Troy didn't have enough time to move, as he was too busy blocking every blast quickly. Meanwhile Lando was still sinking quickly and Han was able to see Boba in the sky and used his blaster to fire at Boba's jet pack and the pack malfunctioned sending Boba down to the ground hard. The missile was seconds away from it's target, Troy avoided the missile and soon took that opportunity to go massively ballistic on Boba by running to him and slashing away at him whilst at a distance one of Jabba's henchmen saw what was happening and ran back to the palace as quick as he could. After a while, Boba looked completely ragged as Troy was about to finish Boba off. His sword charged up and was ready to deal the final blow.

"This is for Emma and all the other people you've kidnapped and destroyed!"

The sword strike sent Boba back into the Sarlacc pit in an explosion, as it's mouth open wide it swallowed Boba whole. And next to go was Lando and probably Han and Chewbacca, however Troy used his sword and fired beam slashes at the tentacles, releasing Lando and all of them quicky had ran up to Troy.

"Hey Troy... Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"So what is this?" Lando said. "What's with the outfit?"

"This outfit gives me power."

"Yet it makes you look like a masked ranger of some kind."

"You're partially correct about me being some kind of a ranger what I am is something known back in my time as a Power Ranger. A hero with the power to defend my home planet."

"Are you the only one with these powers?"

"No my friends can become Power Rangers too. And there are many others in my time as well. But right now I don't have time to explain Ranger 101 we got to get going."

As soon as they were about to head towards the palace they heard a distant scream.

"Aah! Troy! Troy!"

Troy knew for it to be Emma

"We will probably need more help." Han said. "Lando go to Earth and gather Troy's friends. Take Chewie with you."

"Good Idea." Lando said and he left for the Milleniun Falcon, while Troy and Han quickly rushed to the palace.

Author's Note: well I hope you like this chap the "plunge" before the outcome chap will be out hopefully soon enough. Be on the lookout.


	5. Getting Through & Success Only To Fall

Author's Note: Okay so here's the thing; as I was coming up with this chapter I thought ahead and was able to finish but silly me I didn't get started with the beginning so pretty much I have to make up a beginning. I found a new song to focus to as well. So the beginning will be told as is with no dialogue and I'll try not to rush but you know how it is. Maybe in the future I'll add dialogue. But for now just enjoy where I have made up.

Disclaimer: You Already Know

Chapter 5

So Close & Success Only To "Fall" Short

Previously in the previous chapter:

Troy and Han arrived in Tatooine rejoined by Lando and Chewbacca only to be stopped by Boba Fett Troy had his rematch against Boba Morphing this time into the Megaforce Ranger the two battled with Troy being victorious against his Fiancée's abductor. After rescuing Lando from the Sarlacc pit they heard a scream which was Emma's. Han sent Lando and Chewbacca to Earth to gather Troy's friends while Troy and Han headed straight for the palace.

And now the Continuation:

At Jabba's palace Jabba's servants were having a good time as Jabba was having Emma in his embrace again laughing as Emma looked away. Suddenly the lookout he sent came back with news stating that Han was back with a guy in red with a helmet and the guy killed Boba Fett. Jabba got angry and sent small groups of his guards to intercept them. Then he found it suitable to play mind games with Emma as the lookout in her mind portrayed Troy again. The situation Jabba placed in her head was that Troy broke free and was coming to free her and now to take no chances he dropped Troy in the Rancor pit Emma screamed as Troy was dropped but soon she shrieked his name in horror as he got eaten by the Rancor. Emma had began crying for a long while and within that while Jabba had her in his embrace again but this time Emma didn't squirm or resist. Tears rapidly fell from her face and despite what Jabba was told he ended up licking the tears from her face and pretty much he loved it and yet he continued to lick her face. For Emma any hope that she's had was gone she was now in massive sorrow and despair. Her Fiancé gone, and she felt now that she has no more reason to hope for that matter. The Megaforce motto was to never surrender but since the only person or thing of interest she could only remember was Troy it was gone. When Jabba put her down, Emma soon lied down as if she had her body broken, but for another reason her body wasn't broken but her will, her soul, even her heart all was. Even if Troy were to come she just couldn't find in in her heart to call back of believe that it is really him. So she lied there looking at one spot only. Jabba's servants saw the alluring beauty of Emma being broken as tears fell freely from her face.

Outside the palace Troy and Han were mere moments away from reaching the palace but soon enough they encountered Jabba's guards and was fighting their way to the palace.

Meanwhile back on Earth at the the Command Center, Gosei was informed about Troy and Emma's disappearance and was trying to find out where in the universe could they be but since they were nowhere for Gosei to track he couldn't find out.

"I'm sorry Rangers. But I couldn't find Troy and Emma anywhere."

"You can't?" Jake asked. "They couldn't just vanish out of thin air."

"That's impossible." Noah added.

Gia who wanted to cry so badly was shedding massive tears fearing that Emma could be gone for good. She held on to Emma's super morpher. Jake was there to comfort Gia.

"Gia, sweetheart listen, there's no way none of us is ever going to give up on Troy and Emma. I promise you Gia, we'll find them."

Soon Orion came to them and reassured Gia.

"Troy and Emma are like family to us, Gia we will never give up on family."

"I know, but it's just... I miss her. I miss Troy too but I miss Emma so much."

"We all do, Gia." Noah said. As they were still wondering what to do next. Meanwhile somewhere in the mountains Robo Knight was looking around as it was still guarding Earth everywhere. Suddenly out of nowhere a portal opened up and a ship came out which so happened to be a different ship to them but the Millennium Falcon came down and landed yards away from Robo Knight. Robo Knight got to the ship and had waited for someone who to come out. Once Lando came out he was approached by Robo Knight.

"Who are you, being? Identify yourself."

"Calm down. I come in peace my name is Lando Calrissian, I'm looking for a group to help me."

"Help you?"

"Yes, things seem dire in my time and I was told to get a group by someone named Troy Burrows."

"I know of a man named Troy. He's my friend. What has happened to him?"

Meanwhile as the rangers waited for some kind of sign, Orion's Robo ranger key started to glow and soon there was an alarm suddenly Tensou saw something on one of the screens.

"Rangers! A ship has landed on Earth!"

Jake and Gia had angry looks that could rival anybody who had ever been angry at something.

"Is it that same ship?" Jake asked.

"No, this one is different. And it seems there is someone who is speaking to Robo Knight already."

"Let's go see what this being wants." Orion said as they all went to the ship. When they got there, Lando was halfway through explaining what was going on.

"Robo knight. Who is this guy?" Noah asked.

"His name is Lando Calrissian, he's from the future he was sent back here for help as he said he was looking for Troy's friends."

"Well we're his friends." Jake said. "What is going on?"

"We are fighting an intergalactic monster known as Jabba the Hutt a huge slug like creature to save someone who is very vital."

"Who?" Orion asked.

"The ancestor of my friend Han Solo's best friend Luke Skywalker. As of now her being there has wiped him and his family out of existence."

"Of course! It seems logical for that to happen due to the time-space continuum." Noah said.

"Any Idea who is the Skywalker's ancestor?" Jake asked.

"Well an oracle from my time told me that this person happens to be Troy's chosen lover."

Somehow the last 2 words Lando said were all that Gia needed to hear.

"Emma."

"Now that that has been mentioned I think heard Troy say her name when he faced Boba Fett."

"Where are they?"

"They are in a planet called Tatooine my ship can take us there."

"Really so we're traveling in space?" Jake asked.

"And time." Lando added.

"Let's go!" Gia shouted. And they all got in the Falcon to travel forward in time Lando also introduced them to Chewbacca. While traveling they saw the rifts in time showing certain events. Lando explained most of what was happening. Gia was sickened at the fact that Emma was a slave to Jabba and had worried about her even though she would be taken to where Emma is soon. Noah got curious as to what was on the counter.

"Lando what's this?"

"Oh, that. It's an ion cannon. Used to destabilize, neutralize and short circuit machines, ships, and devices alike." Lando soon remembered that he saw Emma with a collar on and how now her lifeline is connected to her. "Though it seems to be unrepaired think you can fix it?"

"Sure, what for?"

"Jabba has this device on his wrist which connects to a collar that Emma has on her neck, linking their lifelines together he can link and unlink his lifeline to hers."

"If Emma were to die?" Orion asked.

"Then depending on if she was linked to Jabba, he would die too but highly unlikely due to the fact that he can unlink himself to her. So that question would mostly be asked if the other was mentioned."

"All right then, I'll get to work on it." Noah said as he was working on the cannon.

Meanwhile back in Tatooine near Jabba's palace, Troy and Han was still fighting off Jabba's guards and followers slashing and blasting their way through. Han was able to catch a break to call Lando.

"Lando! What's going on?!"

Lando was close enough to receive Han's signal.

"Han, the cannon is being repaired as we speak and I have all of his friends coming."

"That's good."

"You think they could help?"

"Of course but from what we know Emma's memory has been scrambled so we are not sure what or who she remembers."

"She can't remember?" Gia asked.

"Who knows what she can. How's the repairs going Noah?"

"Nothing a future scientist can't fix it's going well it'll be running when we land." Noah replied. "I hope this doesn't affect her memories."

Somehow strangely enough Gosei had listened on their morphers and decided to respond.

"Not to worry Rangers, within the upgrade of your powers, I knew if for some reason one or more of you would forget, Your morphers are also a part of you as it knows you as well."

"In the midst of all this had we even thought of bringing Emma's morphers?" Jake asked.

"Oh, boy." Orion added

"Well I would." Gia replied as she had also got Emma's morphers as well as her ranger key. "I had kept them with me the entire time."

"Gia..."

"How much longer Lando?"

"We should be close about 10 more minutes traveling." Lando said as he gave the Millennium Falcon all it's got going full throttle.

Back in Tatooine, Han and Troy had kept on fighting and they was mere yards away from the entrance to Jabba's palace. running and gunning as well as slashing and dashing they were just mere moments to the door they were able to fight of as much as they could but just when the numbers game was about to overwhelm Troy and Han the portal opened up from far away and out came the Millennium Falcon. As it flew by it was able to fire its lasers with Troy and Han diving into the entrance of the palace the rest was wiped out. The Falcon landed somewhere out of sight but close enough to be near Jabba's palace. Inside Troy and Han had gotten a break as there was nobody for a while when they got to an intersection they stopped.

"Where could Emma be?" Troy asked.

"In Jabba's throne room however I will need to free some of my friends so let's split up."

"Okay."

"I hope you get through to her."

"I sure hope so, high bet that he plays mind games?"

"He does. Willing to break them into sorrow and despair, he will do whatever."

"Okay."

Troy and Han went their seperate ways. Back outside of the the palace, Lando, Robo Knight, and the Rangers just got there about to go in. Noah stayed back a bit to finish the ion blaster and was going to join them once it was done. Chewbacca stayed to guard the ship.

Meanwhile Han got to his friends C-3PO and R2-D2 and they were relieved to see him but there was a small army of Jabba's Guards there and Han had continued to fight, Troy was still going forward at times he fought off a guard or two on his way. Faintly he can hear distant laughter and cheering. Troy rushed to the sound waiting to see if Emma really is expecting him. Meanwhile Gia, Jake, Orion, Robo Knight and Lando got to the to the intersection.

"Where could they be?" Orion asked. From a distance they heard grunts and blasts.

"Let's split up." Gia said. "Me, Jake and Orion will go left, Robo Knight, you go with Lando.

"All Right." Robo Knight said as he and Lando went to the right while Gia had went to the left. Outside the palace Noah had just finished the Ion Cannon and was ready to enter.

"Guys the cannon's finished."

"Great." Jake said. "When you get to the intersection go left."

"All right." As Noah went in running.

Troy had finally reached Jabba's throne room and saw Jabba's servants all laughing and taunting as they looked at him but he soon saw Jabba and Emma lying down looking blank and from what he had seen it was like his world had crashed down harder than his attempt at rescuing Emma from Boba the first time around. As he looked into her eyes it's if she was a soulless being full of sorrow and despair. Her happy hopes all gone. The passion, the drive, gone as well. She no longer had that will as it was stripped from her. Troy could only shed a tear as he felt like he failed her. Filled with anger he drew out his sword.

"Ah the mighty Masked Red Warrior, how delightful to show up to my ceremony uninvited."

"So you must be Jabba."

"Yes, yes I am. Now you can kindly see yourself out. Take this generous offer."

"What's so generous about it?"

"Your life. I'm sparing it."

"I'll be leaving with Emma thank you. So here's my counteroffer: free her, and I'll be generous to spare yours."

"You think you can kill me? Go ahead! I have this lovely bracelet on my wrist that connects my lifeline to my slave. So if you kill me, you kill her."

Troy had not been more angrier than before.

"You sick fiend!"

"Maybe you can let loose your anger on my guards who are angry at you for destroying their fellow teammates."

just then a huge squad had showed up and attacked Troy with Troy fighting back.

Meanwhile with the Battle of his friends Han along with Lando and Robo Knight who showed up recently kept on fighting. When they finally got rid of all the guards they were able to free C-3PO and R2-D2 who was happy with all the beeping he was doing.

"Okay, now that we got our friends let's go help the others." Han said. But just before they could leave, a huge group of guards had surrounded them with their blasters and sabers ready to strike. Noah saw them from a distance and ran as fast as he could in the direction he was heading.

Back in the throne room Troy still kept fighting off the guards despite that he was outnumbered however Gia, Jake, and Orion arrive. And Jabba's servants

"Troy!" Jake yelled.

"Guys!" Troy said. And with not a second to spare Jake and Gia morphed into Megaforce with Orion going Super Megaforce. And they were able to help Troy with the guards after they finished the guards off, Noah soon showed up with the cannon and saw Jabba and Emma.

"Guys I'm here!" Noah said.

"Hurry up and fire at this blob!" Gia said. And Noah take aim at Jabba.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked. "Shoot him!"

"If I die, She dies!" Jabba said as he yanked on Emma's collar. Suddenly Noah looked at his friends and had a sad look.

"Troy... Guys... I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Orion asked.

"You better not tell me you can't do it, Noah!" Jake said. However what he had done next had shocked everybody Noah had aimed the cannon from Jabba's bracelet to Emma's collar. Jabba used his bracelet to unlinked himself from Emma's lifeline. from Then he did the unthinkable and fired at the collar Emma had felt a bit jittery as she felt like she was going to die with a bit of relief she closed her eyes. Troy, Orion, Jake and Gia was in disbelief as to why Noah did that.

"Emma!" Troy yelled as he ran to Emma.

"Noah!" Orion yelled.

"Are you crazy?!" Jake said.

"What have you done?!" Gia screeched.

"it's done." Noah said.

"it sure is! You had just killed your friend and I still live!" Jabba kept on laughing and laughing that his servants had laughed with him.

"laugh it up, Jabba freak!" Noah said. "You are definitely going to pay!"

Suddenly Jabba's bracelet had gone massively haywire that it shocked him in the inside him making him temporarily paralyzed. Troy was close to her as he held her close he willingly demorphed.

"Emma I'm sorry for not coming to you in time, please don't leave me. I just can't think of life without you. Stay with me please."

Gia soon rushed to her.

"Emma... Emma please, this is me, your best friend." Gia said putting the Pink Super Megaforce key inside Emma's hand. Troy soon found it suitable to give Emma a kiss one that was long enough for his tears were also able to touch her lips. In Emma's view the touch of someone's lips was real only one person she knew could kiss her like that no matter who would portray Troy and it was Troy himself. When she opened her eyes she saw Troy kissing her. And no it wasn't an illusion Troy was truly there in the flesh, after the mind games and the sorrow and the despair to Emma the ray of light has finally began to clear her stormy sky. Her hopes which was gone had soon returned and joy had filled her completely. She kissed him back with much passion and Troy couldn't believe it. She was conscious, alive. And when they looked at each other they were able to shed tears as they were able to hug each other collar and all.

"Emma! You're alive."

"Troy! You're alive too! I thought you..."

"it will take a lot more. No matter how far apart we were, no force will keep me from you Emma."

"Troy..."

They hugged each other as the rest were going to them. Troy only told them to keep their distance.

"Guys keep back. Boba Fett scrambles her brain she could only remember me and nobody nothing else."

"Troy, who are they?"

"These are our friends."

"Oh, well thank you for helping my fiancé and for rescuing me."

Suddenly Han, Lando, and Robo Knight were being held hostage. The rangers all faced them. This was also at the same time that Jabba was free from his paralysis.

"Your Majesty." A guard said. Orion was about to strike.

"Hold it! One move out of any of you and I'll destroy your friends. Now for those masked, unmask yourselves."

Gia, Jake, and Orion demorphed and the other guards had got Gia, Noah, Jake, Orion, and Troy.

"Bring the Masked Red Warrior to me!"

The guards brought Troy to him, he looked at Emma who had a worried look.

"Remember, never surrender."

"She will I'll break her again. Just like I did last time. After all I got nothing else better to do. Now, it's time for you to feed my Rancor."

Jabba pressed the button and Troy fell down along with a guard who was unlucky with his balancing.

"Troy!" They all said as they saw Troy down there in the pit the doors opened up and the Rancor came out. The Rancor found it suitable to go for the one who was trying to climb out he grabbed him and soon ate him. Jabba's servants cheered as the guard got eaten soon after the Rancor faced Troy with his mouth watering ready to devour him. Troy who had no fear was willing to do whatever it takes. The Rancor was just another object in his was and he had to overcome it in order to get back to his friends especially Emma.

Author's Note: Well Guys sorry for the update on a new chap but next up will be the final chap. Hopefully it will be before the new year is up. If not then it will be up soon after the new year. Meanwhile the poll is up for who should destroy Jabba.


	6. The Nightmare Ends Here & Now

Author's Note: Well guys this is possibly it. Based on what the outcome of my new poll might be, there could be an epilogue or there could not. But before I continue I have to give my thanks for those who supported this fic. Huge thanks to TweetyBird711 for being my first and only Follower and Favoriter of this fic. And massive thanks to all the guest reviewers to this fic

Now here it is, the finale of this fic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: One final time I say in this fic that I do not own Power Rangers or Star Wars. So don't assume, it's bad for you.

Chapter 6

It All Ends Now

Previously, in the last chapter:

Troy and the group finally got to Emma. Noah destabilized the collar on Emma so that her lifeline wouldn't connect to Jabba's anymore. But just when they were about to free her the other guards had Robo Knight, Han, Lando, and the others hostage. Troy was brought up to Jabba only for him and an unlucky guard to fall into the Rancor Pit. The Rancor already ate the guard, now everybody's sight including the Rancor's was on Troy as Troy tries to escape or destroy the Rancor.

And now... the conclusion:

The Rancor was already getting grabby and Troy was able to reach for a bone but to no dice he couldn't get control of it. So he used his sword to slash at him, it had some effect but not enough to let him go. Troy kept slashing away never giving up on his drive to rescue Emma only got stronger and stronger but just when the Rancor opened his mother ugh to devour Troy, which got everybody worked up especially Emma.

"Troy, no!" Emma yelled in which she screamed the loudest. Troy channeling his inner spirit put his all into this one slash to the Rancor's open mouth and it gave him a good cut. The Rancor had dropped Troy to care for its face and mouth. However Troy didn't let up as he took to opportunity to hack and slash away at the monstrous giant and with a full force on the final slash The Rancor had succumb to his wounds and fell before Troy lying dead. To add insult to injury, the door in which the Rancor came in closed in on his already deceased body. As soon as Troy put his sword away Jabba's guards got him and soon he was back in front of Jabba and Emma. Jabba had an impressed but displeased look on his face. But Jabba's disgusted anger could rival Troy's as he still see Emma stuck in that still destroyed collar attached to the chain Jabba still holds.

"So, The Rancor couldn't eat you. No matter, your fate is still sealed Masked Red Warrior. For we are taking a trip to the Sarlacc Pit, and you and your friends will be digested very, very, slowly by the Sarlacc, Han, you robot friends will make fine servants from now on and as I said before Red one, She's my slave and no longer your fiancée!" The crowd soon laughed and cheered as Emma soon had a worried look on her face. "Take them all away!"

"Troy..." Emma said.

"I will come back for you, Emma." Troy said. The guards gathered them all but C-3PO and R2-D2 and placed them on a floating platform. The rest of the group went in on Jabba's personal aircraft as it followed the platform. Emma looked out frantically at Troy and his friends with their hands shackled. Emma only got a good enough view before Jabba pulled on her chain to make her stumble to him.

"Your fiancé is doomed. Do not wish hope for his fate, you're mine now."

"I will never be yours."

"You will, I broke you once before." Jabba laughed as well as the others soon after the guards shackled Emma's hands and legs together and adding more insult to the now completely bound Emma, his tail rested on her entire backside sending chills all over her body.

When they got to the Sarlacc pit, they had Troy in position to put him in, Jabba was able to soon speak up.

"Now now, Masked Red. Should you truly throw away your life for someone you cannot have anymore? I will give you and your friends one last chance to go back to where you came from, forget your friend and live on. Take this generous offer and nobody gets hurt, much less eaten."

"If you think we are going to give up our friend..."

"Especially my best friend..." Gia said interrupting Jake.

"And go home..."

"Then you are clearly mistaken!" Orion said finishing Jake's sentence.

"Very well. Masked Red goes first!"

"No!" Noah said as they got Troy on the prank unbeknownst to Jabba's guards they left R2-D2 unattended on top of Jabba's aircraft. Troy saw this and had a plan. He soon turned to Jabba.

"Final chance Jabba, free Emma, or be destroyed!" Troy yelled. Without another second Jabba yelled the order.

"Push him in!"

It was unfortunately quick for the guard to push Troy in however as he fell, R2-D2 was able to accurately blast off Troy's shackles before he fell in the Sarlacc pit.

"Troy!" They all helped with Emma screaming the loudest. As they all were in disbelief that Troy was gone. Emma had that feeling again as she had to watch in her view Troy dying again. But as much as Troy had told her to never surrender, she was now on the verge. Suddenly more guards came as they suddenly had the urge to hold on to them tighter. And for good reason because Jabba was ready to call the Sarlacc's next victim.

"Send the girl in next!"

"No! Gia!" Jake yelled as he frantically shook loose but to no avail because of the guards that immobilized him the others tried the same thing but they couldn't break free either, especially Robo Knight. As Gia got to the edge, she turned around to look at Jake, who had a smile on her face while looking at Jake, but she also had tears in her eyes. Jake was shedding more tears than her.

"Gia..."

"Jake..."

"Not to worry human, you'll be reunited with her soon. Push her in!" Jabba said. The guard pushed Gia and she started to fall, everybody was now shrieking in sorrow especially Emma, however, a blinding red light flashed out of the Sarlacc's mouth, it soon followed with a bright red sphere which returned back to the platform with Gia. What emerged from the sphere was indeed Troy but as Super Megaforce Red. Jabba's guards suddenly had went after Troy, but Troy had suddenly took them all down one-by-one slashing and blasting away. Not long after, more guards went to help the others remaining but by the time they got there Troy freed his friends, Han and Lando. The other Rangers went Super Mega, and it suddenly turned into an all out war.

Robo Knight could hear R2-D2 as soon as he looked at the robot, R2-D2 had shot something that was coming directly towards him it was a light saber. Robo Knight used it to deflect laser fire from the guards and Jabba's army, Jabba's Army over on he aircraft had a mounted gun and was firing at the floating platform where the Rangers, Han, and Lando were. during the fight a laser blast was fired at a ranger but Robo Knight deflected it to Jabba's throne room and it hit the energy source in the room turning the lights out in that place as it was pitch black in there. All of Jabba's servants was frantic, and Jabba only held on tight to the chain.

Back at the platform everybody was still fighting. Until Han had got to Troy.

"Troy, now's your chance to get Emma, I need to rescue my friends too. So I need you to bring me as well."

"Okay. Hey guys could you keep these guys busy?"

"Sure thing, bud." Noah said.

"Now a problem." Orion replied.

"Here Troy, Take this!" Gia handed Troy Emma's morpher and soon as they had room to move freely, Troy and Han was about to head over to the aircraft.

"Give me one second, Han got to switch modes."

"All right, go for it."

Troy pulled out the Red Space Ranger key and placed it in his morpher

"Legendary Ranger mode... In Space!"

Soon after Troy turned into the Red Space Ranger and had got the space glider out. Troy and Han got on and made their way to the ship. When they got to an opening of the ship and Han made his way to where they were keeping C-3PO. But Troy made his way to the darkened throne room.

Once he got in it was completely dark. Yet some of Jabba's servants were running around while some stayed in a corner. Once Troy went back to Super Mega he ended up using his nightvision to see who was where within deep he tried to communicate to Emma as Emma took out the key that Gia gave her and held it tight.

 _'Emma can you hear me?'_

 _'Troy! You're alive?'_

 _'Yes. Right now I need you to trust me, I'm attempting to free you.'_

 _'You always have my trust. Please do what you need to do.'_

 _'Of course.'_

Troy suddenly slashed at Emma's shackles and collar, aiming at her shackled hands was hard as they did break off but weren't completely destroyed like the collar and foot shackles. Once Troy's suit as well as his helmet started to glow in the dark, as desperate as anybody wanted to run to somebody for reasons explainable, Emma quickly ran to Troy and the two embraced each other. Finally the two were together again but the celebration was brief. Once more of Jabba's guards came in, Troy quickly escaped with Emma to a vacant spot somewhere else in the aircraft. Emma who hugged her fiancé had tears in her eyes as Troy could only hug her back.

"You're alive. I can't believe that you survived everything. I knew you would come for me but I can't believe you survived it all."

"As I said before Emma, no force will keep me from you. I love you."

"I love you too. And I thank all of your friends for rescuing me."

"Emma they're our friends. But there's something else." Troy pulled out Emma's morpher and gave it to her. Troy also took the time to destroy the hand shackles that were still on Emma before continuing. "That is yours before Boba scrambled your memory you knew who your friends were, you knew you are from earth, you had a kind hearted spirit."

"Yet I still do."

"Right. But most of all you are also like me."

"Like you?"

"What I am now."

"A masked warrior?"

"I see Jabba has an influence of giving his slaves bad habits. Actually you're a Power Ranger."

"How..."

"That key fits your morpher."

Emma had soon placed the key inside. While inserting the key she could hear her voice from things she said in her past, she was wondering where she was hearing it from. But once she turned her key to unlock her morpher a bright pink and white light emerged from it as the light engulfed her completely. Emma began to remember everything, like her friends, her goals, everything she did and to even remember what she was before her memory was scrambled: a Power Ranger. After the light faded and Emma snapping back to reality, she emerged as Super Megaforce Pink. Also at the time the light subsided, Jabba's guards surrounded the room waiting to strike them down but instead the door exploded and the guards were completely destroyed. Troy and Emma stepped out and was ready to leave.

"Emma?" Troy asked.

"Yes, Troy... I'm back, my memory's back." Troy gave Emma another hug in which Emma could only return the hug. "But how..."

"It's a long story right now we need to get out of here."

"But not before I do one thing."

"What one thing?"

"I think you know."

"Destroying Jabba? That was also implied with getting out of here. Let's go."

Once again Troy and Emma made their way to Jabba's throne room yet it was still dark however one being was able to fix the energy source to the room and the lights were on what was in Jabba's view was not a pretty sight soon all of Jabba's servants were terrified.

"Miss me, 'master?'" Emma said in which she emphasized master. Jabba was only screaming even though she called him master Jabba knew he was screwed. "I thought you'd be delighted for me to call you that."

"Blaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Jabba could only scream and blubber.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't free us mostly her. Now it is time that you expected no mercy from us!" Troy replied as he and Emma used their keys to power up their swords. After a while of silence in which Jabba was still screaming Emma was the first to hack and slash away at the Hutt

Every slash beam fired was filled with the rage of the pain and sorrow she endured while she was his slave. After a while it was Troy's turn to beam slash his Fiancée's enslaver. On his part every slash was filled with anger of the fact that he spent days without Emma, and the fact that he almost died thrice to save her from her enslavement. Troy and Emma was nearly done however all of Jabba's servants had left the room and was going to abandon ship.

"Curse you humans!" Jabba said as he ended up being severely wounded by the slashes.

"It's time to end this!" Troy said. As his slashes and Emma's were fused as an 8 sided star blade slash.

"Final Attack!"

With the slash landing a direct hit the Hutt lied silently dead for it was destroyed. It was over however they weren't done yet, they needed to escape out of nowhere a light saber had sliced through the ceiling creating a hole big enough for Troy and Emma to come out of. On top was Robo Knight along with Han who was successful in getting R2 and 3PO once Troy and Emma were on top of the ship they looked at their friends who were finishing up with the remainder of Jabba's guards. Jabba's servants that jumped off either ran far far away, or got swallowed up by the Sarlacc. Troy, Emma, Robo Knight, Han, R2, and 3PO had got back to the floating platform. Emma was greeted back by all of her friends and she was relieved to remember them. Even Gia who broke down crying was happier than them all to have her best friend back alive and well in every way. What was left was to destroy Jabba's aircraft. So everyone excluding 3PO and R2 blasted at the ship and after a while the ship exploded and it was completely destroyed. To everyone that saw the remains of the ship, they all sighed in relief knowing that the nightmare was finally over.

It was sunset when they went to Jabba's Palace. After freeing lives from that place and leaving out they watched from a distance as the people fled in joy of being free from Jabba's dungeon. Han, Lando, the robots were happy to see their other friends free from Jabba's Palace. Han looked over to the Rangers and Robo Knight.

"I want to thank you guys for helping us out in a big way." Han said.

"Yeah! We are forever grateful to you guys!" Lando added.

"Yes we are." 3PO added as well.

"You are most welcome." Noah said.

"You guys helped us in a big way." Gia said. "You helped us get our friend back."

"Speaking of which where are they." Orion asked. Soon after everyone looked around, but from a good distance, Jake found them as they ended up kissing. As Troy and Emma kissed Emma had shed tears. It was finally over she and Troy were back together, Jabba was dead, and all of Jabba's prisoners were freed. They looked at each other for a while before one of them spoke.

"If only you knew what I went through." Troy said.

"I may have an idea. But I'm so happy that you're alive."

"Of course, you know I would never stop looking for you, and I would never stop until you are safe."

"Well Troy if you only knew..."

"Hey, let's talk about it later. Right now I want to kiss the one woman I love so much."

Suddenly Emma's arms dropped as if they went limp. She was ready for it as well.

"I love you so much as well, Troy."

After they kissed for a very decent time, the entire gang decided to break it up because they were going back home. So they all got on the Millennium Falcon headed back to Earth and their own timeline.

When they arrived back on Earth and got out the ship the Rangers were glad to be back home and thanked Han and Lando for bringing them back. Suddenly out of nowhere Chewbacca was groaning because it was something, Han and Lando rushed to find out and out of nowhere Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa reappeared. Han went and hugged Leia and gave Luke a handshake before introducing Leia to her ancestor Emma. The two made eye contact and smiled.

"I can't believe that she's my descendant." Emma said.

"Han who is..." Leia asked.

"Leia, that's your greatest among great ancestor. Her name is Emma Goodall." Han said.

"Wow." Leia replies. "That is my ancestor?"

Troy and the others looked at Leia and Luke as they smiled at them.

"Thank you for restoring us." Lena said.

"We are forever grateful." Luke replied. "Hopefully you will be safe and strong."

"I will." Emma replied.

"I will see to that." Troy added.

"Once again thanks." Han said. "May the force be with you."

"And may the power protect you." Troy replied. The Millennium Falcon went back to the sky before flying off to travel back to their time and their next mission. Inside the Millennium Falcon, Leia and Luke went to Han.

"What just happened Han?" Luke asked.

"A very long story. And it can be partially complicated."

"Well why don't you fill us in on some of it." Leila replied. And Han was able to explain as much as he could before they were able to head back to defeat Vader.

Back on Earth it was nighttime as Troy and Emma settled back at their hotel room. They held each other close as they both experienced near impossible situations. Emma was able to tell Troy that at one point she lost all hope when she saw an illusion of Troy being swallowed by the Rancor. Her losing Troy was a nightmare to her. And Troy was able to tell her the same thing and what his nightmare was when he couldn't find her. After sharing their nightmares together they kissed each other for a long period as they now know that the nightmares they had won't come true. When they broke from it Troy looked at Emma who was still in the same outfit she wore.

"What? You like it?" Emma asked.

"You always were beautiful whatever you wore Emma."

"Well as for this, this was forced on me."

"What?"

"Yes Troy, they tore up my favorite dress and placed this on me, come to find out this is real bronze on this outfit."

"And..."

"I hate it. To me bronze never fit well with pink, plus..."

At that moment, Troy quiet her by placing his finger on her mouth.

"Say no more."

Sharing another kiss Troy had undid the straps to the bra part of the bikini first. Once it was off Emma smiled and sighed as Troy's hands slowly caressed her now bare back.

"Yes..."

Emma in return quickly took off all of Troy's upper wear soon after, she took off his pants and underwear leaving him almost naked before slipping out of the boots. Troy slipped out of his shoes and with passion he unclasped the buckles from both sides of the bottom part of the bikini. Emma smiled know she was finally free from the clothing that symbolizes her captivity. Troy slipped out of his shoes and was soon naked himself. With his body close to hers, Emma would've thought that Troy was going to take her there and now, though her body ached for him to take her there as well but instead Troy took her to the bathroom and into the shower. It was good on two occasions for Emma as she was about to ask him.

"Troy did you take me to the shower to clean me?"

"And myself because of sand and I felt part of you might need due to Jabba who knows what his body was able of producing."

"You read my mind."

Once the shower was on, Troy was cleaning every inch of Emma's body. Emma was in bliss, everywhere Troy touch was pleasurable to her as soon as Troy lips touched her bare skin she soon began to moan.

"Oh, Troy...!"

He kept at it for a while before he cleaned himself for a bit then Emma wanted to take over and cleaned the rest of him. Once they were completely cleaned of what they would consider nightmare filth and grime, Troy backed up Emma to a bathroom wall and kissed her fiercely while grinding his body to hers, Emma cupped his face tightly and kissed him as fiercely yet hungrily. They kept kissing each other until Emma had enough.

"Troy..."

"Yes baby?"

"Please take me."

"Not just yet but I hope this could hold you."

Troy turned her around and he ended up resting his shaft between her rear cheeks. As he rubbed up and down Emma began moaning louder, however she felt that It wasn't enough she took Troy's left hand and sucked on his index and middle finger. Even though Troy's body was completely drenched from the shower Emma felt like doing it for the fun. She guided his hand to her womanhood of course. After that Troy knew what to do. He placed them inside her and kept on going yet this sent Emma way off the edge as she kept moaning and moaning while one hand rested on the wall her other had grabbed his hair and wanted to squeeze hard enough for him to go faster. When they had their orgasms, Troy's body was pushed up to hers as they rested there for a while. Troy's juices were spilling on her rear cheeks as her kept soaking his hand. But after a while they cleaned themselves up once more and was ready to continue this in their bed.

After Troy placed the condom on him, Emma lied down on her back ready. And in a swift and almost quick moment Troy entered her. When Troy was fully in Emma's eyes shot wide open as she gasped at the pleasure of being one with him yet again. Yet they both shed tears yet Emma more than Troy the days she spent without Troy throughout the entire time felt like years for her.

"Emma."

Emma looked at him lovingly.

"Yes, baby?"

"We're one again, and I don't plan on missing this pleasure ever again. I'm lost without you."

"Oh, Troy... I'm lost without you too, I don't ever want to be apart from you as well."

"Emma..."

"Please, make love to me so deep like I know you can."

"Okay, sweetheart."

Once Troy started pumping himself deep inside her Emma began screaming in bliss. Her breasts kept heaving from under his chest and she kept getting showered with kisses on her neck. As Troy kept going deeper and deeper they kept kissing each other deeply, as Emma's wrappped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, Troy knew that there was no turning back especially when Emma kept on thrusting with him because they both were close to their orgasms once again.

"Troy! Please go deeper! I'm almost there, baby!"

"I'm coming soon too, darling!"

"Oh, Troy! Troy!"

"Emma! Uhh...!"

They both soon had their orgasms and Troy and Emma kissed each other while Emma still clung onto him tightly. Once the orgasms were over, Troy turned around so that she was on top of him. They looked at each other one more time.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you more, Troy."

They soon went to sleep as they are able to dream about what they just did. And to await the day when they could finally get married.

Author's Note: Well guys that is it for probably this fic if you like leave a review. And on another note, I am kind of in a situation where I'm not sure if I should make it double wedding with Jake and Gia or leave it like it is for Troy and Emma first and Jake and Gia next. I'll leave a poll for that. Anyway I thank you guys for reading this fic and please don't feel discouraged to read more I love all you readers.


End file.
